ficreationfandomcom-20200215-history
Zina and the Vivid Crew
Zina and the Vivid Crew (or simply Zina) is a 2004 American animated comic science fiction film based on the Gingo animated short series Zina Supermoon, produced by Glass Ball Productions, O Entertainment and Gingo Animation. It was written and directed by Geo G. and co-written by Sarah Silverman, Steve Oedekerk, Erica Rivinoja, Tab Murphy, and Noni White, and stars the voices of Silverman, Hank Azaria, Richard Kind, Drew Barrymore, Christopher Lloyd, Molly Shannon, and Patrick Warburton. The precursor to the TV show, Adventures of Zina and the Vivid Crew, which followed shortly after, Zina follows the title character, a young human girl who was raised by a race of aliens in the planet known as Voorus and forms a teamwork with her two fellow creatures, Tab and Zipper, to stop the mysterious Rebel from stealing the Vooruian city's power energy and using it to wipe out the human girl. Zina and the Vivid Crew was released on December 17, 2004 by Universal Pictures. It received generally positive reviews and was a box office success, grossing $293 million worldwide against a $70 million budget and later gaining a cult following through television syndication and its home video release. This film along with fellow Universal animated film Computeropolis, DreamWorks Animation's Shrek 2 and Shark Tale, and Disney/Pixar's The Incredibles were nominated for the first Academy Award for Best Animated Feature in 2004, ultimately losing to The Incredibles. Due to its success, the film was spun off into a Gingo television series titled Adventures of Zina and the Vivid Crew, which premiered on August 27, 2005 and ended on July 18, 2009. Plot Coming soon! Voice cast *Sarah Silverman as Zina Supermoon *Hank Azaria as Tab *Richard Kind as Zipper *Drew Barrymore as Susie *Christopher Lloyd as Rebel *Molly Shannon as Mom *Patrick Warburton as Larry *Steve Oedekerk as Voop *Carlos Alazraqui as Mexican Food Dude *Gregg Berger as Morvis *Clint Howard as Tunner *Tom Kenny as Bug *Megan Cavanaugh as Elly *Richard Steven Horvitz as Sal *Jim Cummings as Narrator, Announcer, Ape, Thug Gangster *Rob Paulsen as Robot *Geo G. as Boldie *Jim Anderson as Joey Additional Voices * David Arnott * Bob Bergen * Jason Broad * Corey Burton * Rodger Bumpass * Catherine Cavadini * Lanai Chapman * Jennifer Darling * Vicki Davis * John DeMita * Judi Durand * Bill Farmer * Jeff Fischer * Willow Geer * Jess Harnell * Jason Harris * Barbara Iley * Carlyle King * Daamen J. Krall * Jason Marsden * Danny Mann * Jeremy Maxwell * Tracy Metro * Laraine Newman * Levi Nunez * Jason Pace * Paige Pollack * David J. Randolph * Noreen Reardon * Vernon Scott * Jim Ward * Andreana Weiner * Debi Mae West * Ruth Zalduondo Production Coming soon! Release Zina and the Vivid Crew was originally set to be released on November 24, 2004, however, in September 2003, the date was changed to December 22, 2004 to avoid competition with other family films released in November, before pushing back to its current release date of December 17, 2004. In the United Kingdom, it was released in theaters succeeding the Computeropolis short Print 3D Errors. Home media Zina and the Vivid Crew was released on DVD and VHS on March 15, 2005. The film was also released on Game Boy Advance Video in October 2005 and on UMD for the PlayStation Portable. Reception Critical reception On the review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, the film has a rating of 80% based on 204 reviews. The site's consensus reads, "The story may feel too standard, but Zina and the Vivid Crew is a delightful production to pay homage to classic sci-fi movies combined with humor." Another review aggregator, Metacritic, gave a score of 62 based on 47 reviews, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Box office Zina and the Vivid Crew grossed $146.4 million in North America and $147.1 million in other territories for a worldwide total of $293.5 million. The film grossed $47.1 million being the highest opening-weekend gross for Gingo at the time as well as the first film by Gingo to open at No. 1 at box office. Awards Zina and the Vivid Crew was nominated for the Academy Award for Best Animated Feature, but lost to Disney/Pixar's The Incredibles. Soundtrack Coming soon! Video game Spin-off television series Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:2000s Category:2004 Category:Zina and the Vivid Crew Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Gingo Animation animated films Category:Glass Ball Productions animated films Category:PG-rated films Category:Traditionally animated films